BE MY BABY
by skullsandkisses
Summary: When Mikey doesn't come home one night the guys are startled when a girl calls them from his phone. Kay, a nurse, just wants to help, no matter the species. But this new friendship with the guys will dredge up old secrets and new enemies. Can the guys protect her when she's not being honest with them? Will this rip the family apart? Based on the most recent live action movies.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not posting onto my Fairy Tale story, My muse just kind of dried up on that one. I would love some plot ideas on how to further the story if you care to comment on that fic.

This is my 1st TMNT fic, I loved the look of the guys in the most recent live action movies so I decided to base this off of that. Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think in the comments.

* * *

Triple shift. Again. I sighed with weariness, nearly boneless as a trudged through the empty streets of New York, but smiled as I reminded myself that this internship would pay off. All these long hours would soon reap benefits. At 5 Am one has to be reminded of the benefits, or one might give up entirely. This one being me.

"Just another month." I breathed to myself, " Then I can make my own schedule, earn more money, be in charge for a change."

I smiled at this, so proud of myself, the directionless introvert whose family'd always said I couldn't make it on my own. So many new opportunities were just around the corner because I finally stuck with something, and had the discipline and drive to finish it.

"Do something today your future self will thank you for." I repeated my mantra often. Just to remind myself of how far I'd come and how far I could go. And boy, was I thanking my past self for getting into nursing, for finding the program and doing the research. Past self, ya done good.

My apartment, blessedly, wasn't far from the hospital and with the sun almost up, I had forgone my usual paranoia of taking a taxi and had decided to walk. With my pepper spray and rape alarm, ya know, just in case. For fresh air, I deserved it, not exactly fresh, but fresher than the ER.

My thoughts on air freshness were interrupted by a distinctly masculine shout that was followed by a heavy thud and a groan. Strangely enough, it had come from the roof of the abandoned building I was walking past. I itched to help them, but someone on top of an abandoned building probably brought what ever pain they were in on themselves.

That doesn't mean we don't help, just because they're stupid.

"Ugh, why me?" I huffed, looking to see my building just three blocks from my current dilemma.

They'll be fine, yeah. No need for me to stop, just keep walking.

I almost did, until I heard phlegmy, weak coughs and a pain filled groan followed by deathly silence. So despite my paranoia and fear of heights, I found myself climbing the rickety metal ladder on the back side of the building, gritting my teeth the whole way.

" They better be seriously injured." I murmured to myself in hopes my sarcasm might distract my body from hyperventilating.

I reached the top with a sigh of finality, walking around the water tank and roof access door I spotted a large figure lying on the ground.

"Hello, can you hear me?" I loudly asked as I rushed to their side ripping my sleeve up to see my watch as I found a pulse point on their rather large wrist.

"My name is Kay, can you hear me?" I asked again, hoping they were at least somewhat conscious.

"Loud and clear, Babe." He muttered, startling me from my task.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked a bit more quietly, finishing my counting as I moved to check his legs for any visible injuries.

"Fell." He replied, and I could hear the grin in his voice, even as I felt him stiffen his fists, and I responded with my own.

"Yeah, I heard." I chuckled, continuing my perusal. "Can you tell me where you're hurting?"

" The better question, Babe, would be, where am I not hurting?" He quipped, finishing in a coughing fit. He probably has some damage to his ribs, hopefully nothing serious.

"That'll be my next question, Babe." I quipped back, shocking a chuckle from him. I had learned very early on that it was best to let people cope in their own way. He was afraid and in pain, and I couldn't say I blamed him, so if he wanted to make jokes and call me babe, who was I to deny him? "But first how about a cha tell me where it hurts?"

He chuckled again at my joking manner but abruptly stopped as his coughs turned into wheezes. Yep, that's his ribs. I went to the area and moved his jacket and shirt to get a better look.

Green.

His skin was green and scaly? Moving his shirt further up his chest I found what looked like the breast plate of a turtle.

Costume.

My brain immediately provided. But the idea was just as quickly dismissed, that was real blood coming from that carapace. I ripped his shirt up the side seam to get a better look at his wounds. A stab, with some considerable force behind it to crack his plates and injure a rib.

"What's your name, handsome?" I asked him, as I dug into my bag for a water bottle and an emergency kit I had hoped I'd never have to use. Thanks again past self. He wasn't answering and his breathing had slowed down considerably.

"Come on." I urged, splashing water towards his face before returning to cleaning his wounds. "What's your name?"

"Mikey." He croaked.

"Mikey, I need to get you inside this building, it's abandoned, and I'm guessing you don't wanna be seen."

He grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Woah, Tiger!" He was bigger than I'd thought, and really heavy. My only explanation for how we managed to get inside, stumble down a flight of stairs and over to a mattress was adrenaline. I laid him there and then ran back outside to retrieve my bag and a nun chuck that had to be his.

"Mikey, Mikey!" I called as I got back to treating his side. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

"Donnie." He whispered, and then he was out.

We were in the clear as far as stopping blood loss, and a concussion so I let him sleep. As I finished off the bandage and sat back on my heals cleaning my hands with an alcohol wipe making a cursory perusal for more wounds I suddenly realized that this was the first I'd seen of his face.

"For someone so paranoid, you really aren't very observant are you?" I muttered, amazed at myself for not paying better attention. Because there he was, the answer to all the little oddities I'd found while helping him, a large, obviously genetically modified, turtle. With an orange mask covering his eyes. I pushed my hair away from my face as I shook my head with a wry smile, hardly believing it, but not being able to deny what my eyes were seeing. He was a turtle.


	2. Chapter 2

I searched through his pockets, hoping he had a phone because I had to call this "Donnie". I couldn't take him to a hospital, he'd never come out. I huffed in disgust at how cruel people could be, I knew if anyone seeking money, fame, or just plain scientific answers had happened upon him instead of me, they would use him for their own devices and I couldn't let that happen.

Finally I pulled what appeared to be a "shell-phone" from his pocket, I snorted at my poorly timed pun, turned it on and pressed "Donnie".

"Mikey?! Where have you been? Why was your phone turned off?" The voice yelled, obviously agitated with poor unconscious Mikey. "I couldn't track you." They said more timidly, like they hated being helpless and finally finished their tirade with a sighed, "Are you ok?"

"Is this Donnie?" I asked trying to sound professional.

"Yes." The voice was different now, less worried and more defensive. "Who is this, How did you get Mikey's phone?" He asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"My name is Kay, Mikey is fine, I found him." I could sense the tension through the phone and knew they needed a better story than that but before I could explain another voice started speaking.

"I don't care what your name is, or who you are, but if you hurt my brother, be warned that I will kill you." The new voice threatened.

"Look, I'm a nurse ok? I found Mikey on the roof of a building, he had been stabbed and was losing blood, I patched him up as well as I could. But he needs a medical facility." I said as quickly and as clearly as I could knowing the angry one might cut me off at any time.

"Do not take him to a hospital!" Was roared through the phone, causing my to rub my ear and roll my eyes.

"Despite your suspicions I'm not an idiot." I huffed at the angry one. "I can't exactly sneak a huge turtle into the ER."

The reply came in the form of a new voice snorting and the angry one huffing.

"He needs to be watched, 24/7, he's unconscious and will probably stay that way until his body is darn good and ready. And if you guys look the way I'm guessing you look then you probably can't come out of where ever it is you're hiding to do that. So is there someone who can?" I finished, hoping they did have some human friend who could get here, at least so I could get a few hours of sleep.

There was a pause followed by a resigned sigh, "We have a friend who could help."

April O'Neil was just as nice in person as she had always seemed on TV. We hit it off almost immediately once she realized I wasn't a threat and we exchanged numbers. I got a five minute rundown and Mikey's backstory while she walked me out of the building and was once again warned, much more gently this time, to keep the guys a secret. I gave her my word along with the promise to return that evening to check on Mikey and change his bandages.

I yawned as I finally walked through my door, my keys jangling as I hooked them by the door. My bed was sweetly beckoning to me but there was someone I absolutely needed to see first.

Rumbling footsteps on the hardwood floor alerted me to the incoming missile of energy.

"Mama!" She squealed as she dove straight into my arms. Her large baby blue eyes took me in as I finally got to hold my little girl. It didn't matter how wrong everything went, how much I was hurting, or how drained the world left me, one hug from her could make everything right again. it was like the best piece of myself could lock back into place and I could finally breath.

"Hi, JoJo." I happily sighed as a took a deep breath of her baby shampoo.

"Mama." she squirmed in my arms to be put down. "Mama, eat." she said as she ran towards the kitchen. I laughed as I followed her light brown bouncing curls around the corner.

"Hey, Chrys." I greeted as I snapped the buckle on Jade's highchair.

"Hey, yourself." She answered, barely looking up from the eggs, sausage, and waffles she was finishing.

"CC!" Jade shouted at her.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." She replied as she plated the delicious smelling breakfast. "It's hot." She told Jade as she set her plate down.

"Hot, hot." Jade said in an adorably serious tone. She picked at her fruit bowl as she waited for the rest to cool off.

"She's so stinkin' smart." I crooned, as if Chrystal hadn't heard this before. "And she'd not even 2 yet."

"I'm aware , Sis." Was her reply as she set two identical plates down along with two steaming mugs of coffee, before she kissed my cheek and took her own seat.

"God bless you." I breathed as I cradled my mug and took a deep sip from the creamy goodness within.

Chrys laughed as she dug into her own food, Jade laughing with her even though she wasn't sure why they were laughing.

The day passed as usual, Chrys headed to work at the coffee house while I barricaded myself and Jade into her baby proofed room with cartoons on while I rested on her bed. I was woken up for tea parties and the excited babble when a doggy or cat-cat was on tv, but broken sleep with my little girl was better than a full eight hours.

After lunch, and my four hour nap, I filled my bag with medical supplies, all the while wandering if I hadn't dreamed or hallucinated the entire experience. The mind could be a funny thing, especially when you were working long hours on very little sleep. But a giant turtle? I wasn't that creative. At least I didn't think I was. 


	3. Chapter 3

I left my apartment around 7, kissing a bubble covered Jade while Chrys finished up her bath, I hoped to be back before bed time.

I walked towards the abandoned building, wandering again if I had just lost my mind. I had no physical evidence of Mikey or even April.Only one way to find out.

"Hello?" I called out softly once I reached the top floor both craving and dreading an answer.

"Hey you're back." A smiling April said as she walked around the corner. "Have you eaten? Mikey woke up and begged for pizza." She said with a laugh.

I followed after her, still reeling from the fact that, yes she was here, yes I had met her, and yes, Mikey was real. I turned the corner to see him propped up on the bed eating a slice of pepperoni and anchovy pizza.

"Pass." I said with a chuckle.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it , Babe." Mikey said, smiling up at me, his blue eyes so wide and expressive.Just like Jade.Was my sudden thought and I immediately knew that Mikey and I could be friends.

"I'm good." I told him with a smile. He responded with a heart breaking pouty lip and my eyes widened as I looked at April. "Now I know why you didn't refuse to get him pizza."

She solemnly nodded at me, a Mikey pout was like kryptonite.

"How about, I take one bite after I change your bandages?" I bargained with him, knowing from my experience with a toddler that he would not let go of his pout until I conceded.

He smiled and readily agreed, scooting to the edge of the bed hiding his winces behind his smile, waving off April's offer to help.

I carefully removed my earlier work only to gasp at what I saw.

"What is it?" April worriedly asked sitting next to Mikey and grabbing his free hand as she tried to get a peak.

"It looks so much better." I sighed in disbelief. "Like it's been healing for a few weeks instead of a few hours."

April and Mikey just chuckled at me.

"I guess that's normal for you then?" I asked sheepishly as I cleaned and redressed his injury.

Mikey gave an overexaggerated nod as he held his slice of pizza up to my face. I slumped back on my heels, not really wanting to taste the pizza, but one look at his blue puppy eyes and I couldn't say no. I took a bigger bite than I'd planned just to cover my hesitation. Mikey watched me with trepidation and excitement. Like he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh at my disgusted face or hoped I liked it.

"That's actually... not bad." I said with a thoughtful pout wondering if Chrys might be up to trying this with me.

Mikey laughed with a smug look on his face.

"There'll be no living with him now." A deep voice said from behind me.

I was on my feet and covering Mikey before my brain caught up with my instincts. Three massive turtles stood before me, each with a raised eyebrow at my reflexive action. The tallest in purple with goggles, the biggest one in red with a tattoo, and the one who'd spoken, the angry voice, in blue.

I relaxed my shoulders and moved out of the way as the one in purple rushed to Mikey's side asking him a million questions and checking him over. I smiled, but it didn't quite reach my eyes. Family. The angry voiced one was watching me, more like studying me, the rest of the world was moving at normal speed but with his keen blue eyes on me, so different from Mikey's, the world slowed down and I tensed studying him as well. My actions took him by surprise like he'd expected me to just back off and look away. He'd learn that just wasn't how I did things.

The red one stood behind him, his arms crossed over his massive chest watching the whole room and occasionally glancing out the window. He watched me too, but in a way that felt very different from his brother's gaze.

"My name's Kay." I said speaking to the two who stood across the room from me none of us moving, just waiting.

"I'm Donnie." The one bent down by Mikey said as he stood up and reached to shake my hand.

I took it and smiled at him. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and then gestured to Mikey. "Thank you, who knows how long it would have taken us to find him." His voice was so sincere, I could tell emotional displays weren't really his thing, but it warmed my heart to hear his thanks.

"No problem, he was an easy patient." I told him with the smile, but he could see it in my eyes. How close Mikey had been to not being ok, if I'd just kept walking he probably wouldn't have made it.

He clasped one fist over the other and gave me a deep bow at the waist. As he lifted back up his eyes shown with the emotion he couldn't put into words and I took his hand to squeeze it, and nodded to him that I understood, too overcome with emotion myself to say anything. He sat back down with Mikey wanting answers for where he'd been now that he knew his brother was fine.

The angry one caught my eye and subtly nodded his chin over to a secluded corner. I went without hesitation but wrapped my arms around my middle as some form of a barrier between myself and whatever he was about to say.

"It was bad wasn't it?" he said, once he had stared at me long enough to answer whatever questions he was asking himself.

"It wasn't that..." I tapered off at the look he gave me and just decided to be bluntly honest. "He probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't gotten immediate help." I said quietly wrapping my arms tighter and looking towards where Mikey was using his pouting power on Donnie and smiled at the sight. How different tonight could have been for them if I hadn't heard Mikey, the realization hit me like a brick wall and as I looked up into blue eyes softened by emotion I knew he felt it too and couldn't help but wonder if it was his I was feeling.

He bent at the waist after slamming a fist into his palm, making me want to cry. I didn't have an official word for the type of thanks they were giving me but it was more gratitude than I had ever been shown. A tear rolled down my cheek as I covered my mouth to keep a sob at bay. The angry one stood back up and looked me in the eye. His cold demeanor utterly gone and replaced with what I could only describe as honesty and admiration.

"We owe you a life debt." He said with a nod and then turned to walk back to his family. Leaving me stunned.


	4. chapter 4

"What?" I asked incredulously, my tears forgotten as I ran around his retreating form. "No you don't, look... um... Blue," He quirked an eyebrow at this that I chose to ignore along with the snort near the window. "You don't owe me anything, your thanks is enough." I told him seriously, I didn't help Mikey to gain something I just wanted to help.

This only made him nod with a smirk, "That just makes you all the more deserving." He said with a finality that probably meant the matter was resolved. But it wasn't. Not for me at least. I ran over to Mikey and got on my knees in front of him grabbing his hands so he would look at me.

"Tell them I don't need a life debt." I begged him. "Tell them you would have been fine without me."

He looked into my pleading eyes and then at each of his brothers then squeezed my hands and performed the same bow they had, or at least as well as he could with his injuries.

I sat back on my heels and put my face in my hands. I didn't want the responsibility of a life debt hanging over my head. If something happened to me would they blame themselves for not being there? Would they follow me wherever I went hoping for the chance to pay me back? Would I be under their constant unwanted supervision? I didn't want this. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and knew that it was April, I lifted my head as she spoke.

"They're serious, it's been decided. They owe you." She finished with a shrug like it was a unchangeable fact. Like biology or newton's laws.

I pushed the bangs of my pixie cut out of eyes and sighed as I stood up and turned around.

"What about you, Red?" I asked startling everyone. "Can I get out of this, or is it a done deal?"

He cocked his head to the side and squinted, the universal sign for confusion. "My name's Raph." He said gruffly.

"Okay then, Raph, you guys are a family, most families vote on things, in fact, some families have to be unanimous in that vote." I explained as I walked up to him, mirroring his pose with my arms across my chest.

"That's not really how this family does things." He said with a smirk as he stared me down. His guarded bright green eyes observing, giving away nothing. Finally he took a step back and bowed at the waist his face coming up to wink at me as he rose back up.

"Thanks for nothin', Red." I sighed as I walked back to collect my bag, he snorted at me as he resumed his post by the window.

"Where do you live?" The blue one asked,_I still don't know his name._

"Not tellin', Blue." I replied not looking at him but feeling him huff behind me as I prepared to leave. They had been suspicious of me, didn't I have the same right. I had my child and sister at home, I wouldn't risk either of them being scared or hurt.

"Just tell them." April said. "They'll follow you if you don't."

"I don't need protectors, okay?" I said looking at my bag but speaking to the room. I slung it over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"They'll follow you, Babe." Mikey said from the bed then stood with Donnie's help. " April was serious they really will."

I turned around looking at each of them in turn, all of their eyes and expressions. I walked over to Mikey and kissed his cheek, I moved to Donnie and did the same handing him a bag of antiseptic cream and bandages. "Take care of your brother." I told him with a smile, he smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"If you come into my house uninvited I will shoot you." I told blue as I headed for the exit, leaving him and probably everyone else slack jawed. "Come on, Red, you can walk me home."

He walked me down the first couple flights of stairs, I could tell he was the strong silent type but I knew he had something to say. "Okay, out with it." I demanded before we could start down another level.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a smirk, that seemed permanently etched there, on his face, and then finally asked. "Would ya really shoot em?"

I barked out a laugh, "With my tazer, I don't own a gun."

He chuckled at me and I started down the stairs again. "Ya know," He said. "You're pretty funny."

I flushed at his compliment but deflected. "I bet you say that to all the girls who save your little brother."

"Ya I do." He conceded with a thoughtful pout as he covered the distance between us with a few strides. He lifted my chin with his strong but gentle grip so I would look him in the eye. "At least I do now." He finished softly, his smirk still in place, the pad of his thumb running over my cheek.

"Funny." I said with a smirk of my own. So he liked making people feel uncomfortable. Two could play that game.

I bit my bottom lip and stared straight up into his bright green eyes through my bangs. His cocky expression melted into genuine surprise as he gulped and took a step back. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked with a laugh, his sudden lack of confidence refreshing.

He huffed as he realized what I had done, chuckling to himself as he took another step back wagging his finger at me.

"I'll be watching you." He promised, as he turned his back on me his cocky smirk once more in place. As I turned to leave he called out once more.

"Here." He said tossing something at me, I caught it and held up a phone like Mikey's.

"So Donnie can track me." I said with a shake of my head as I looked it over.

"Who said anything about Donnie?" He replied with a wink as he started back up the stairs.

I headed to the ground floor while Raph headed for the roof to follow me that way. As I finally made it to the edge of my building I stopped and looked up, I couldn't see him but I knew he was there. I pointed at the building and gave a thumbs up then walked inside. His earlier words running through my mind.

"I'll be watching you."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I got a call from April to let me know how Mikey was doing. I was grateful for the phone call as I wasn't exactly ready to turn on the phone Raph had given me, because once it was on they could track my every move and I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

I moved through the rest of the week like normal. I spent time with Chrys and JoJo, got some sleep as I could, and racked up hours to add towards finishing my internship. All the while trying to ignore the device that was burning a hole in my bag.

By Saturday I couldn't ignore my curiosity anymore and finally decided to turn it on only to have it ring just two seconds later.

"Hello?" I answered trepidatiosly, still not ready for whatever this was that was going on with me and the guys.

"Finally turned it on, huh?" A gruff voice filled with humor asked.

"Raph." I huffed in relief. Only to stop short,_why was I so happy it was him?_

"Miss me?" He asked, I could hear his ever present smirk through the phone.

"Oh yes, I have no idea how I managed this week without you." I replied in my best impression of a southern belle.

I heard his deep rumbling chuckle in response, before he could reply I heard a scuffle and some fumbling through the line.

"Hello, is everything ok?" I asked, getting a little nervous, you never know what could come up when heros are involved.

"Hey, babe!"

"Mikey!" I grinned in response, relief coloring my tone, there weren't any evil ninjas attacking them.

"How's it goin'?" He asked, I could hear his strength and over-the-top personality had returned in full._Must be nice being a mutant with advanced healing._

"I'm good, Mikey, you sound so much better."

"I totally am, but I could always use a checkup from my favorite nurse." He replied cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, wandering if he was hiding his pain or play flirting, either way his happy tone was infectious.

"Maybe you could swing by?" He asked in a hopeful tone, a bit of his playfulness gone as he braced for rejection.

And my heart just broke for him. What must life be like hidden in the shadows, protecting a city that didn't know you existed, protecting an entire race that would never accept you? I was such an introvert that my jerk reaction would usually be to claim a hectic work schedule but my real reason for hesitating. Jade. What if she was afraid of them and they just couldn't get over it, what if they met her and decided we just weren't worth the trouble, what if she absolutely loved them but they didn't feel the same? My little family of three was broken and finally moving forward as we picked up the pieces of a painful past, would getting involved with this new family hurt us again?

"Mikey maybe you should grab the guys and put me on speaker phone." I told him after a pause, they weren't the only ones used to rejection. I was ready to be blown off by them, if my own family could do it, then why not a few acquaintances.

"Alright, we're here. What's up?" That was Blue, the one who I was already absolutely convinced would drop me, life debt or not.

Before I could speak, my reason for needing this conversation barreled into my knees.

"Mama." She yelled, crying as she lifted her leg to show me the tiny scrape there. I bent down cooing words of apology as I kissed away the pain. She ran off with a smile and I gulped as my stomach tightened with nerves._Cat's outta the bag now._

"Yeah...thats what I needed to tell you." I said quietly.

"So your married, big deal?" Answered Blue, not really getting it.

"No." I said slowly. "I'm not... Look it's a long story but I have a kid and if she gets attached but you guys don't stick around..." I tapered off, not really needing to finish. As I heard collective. "Ahh"'s

"I also live with my sister, she might freak out but I know she'd love you guys." I paused to see if they had anything to say and since I have little control over my mind to mouth filter I added. "My point is that I come as a package deal, it's not just me and I cant hide you from the most important people in my life, so if I can't share you with them then I don't think I can hang out with you guys." I finally concluded, hoping they hadn't decided to ditch me just because I ramble.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. My mind already playing the unheard commentary of their brush off.

"Okay." Was Blue's simple resonse._This kinda seems to be his thing._

"Okay, what?" I said hoping that his one word answer wasn't going to be the only explanation I got.

"What fearless leader means to say, is tell 'em." That was Raph and just hearing his voice calmed me._That can't be normal, right?_

"Okay... okay." I said slowly hardly believing they were up for this, just like that. They accepted me, baggage and all.

"So when can we pick you guys up?" Mikey asked, breaking the tension and causing us all to laugh.

"How about now?" I heard behind me and spun to find Chrys standing there, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Turtles." She finally said after my long rambling explanation. We were sitting at the kitchen table with some mugs of coffee. This was a kitchen table kind of conversation.

"Yep." I said simply,Maybe Blue's rubbing off on me.

"Giant ones." She said, I wasn't really sure she was even talking to me anymore, maybe just the universe, but I answered anyways.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay." She finally said. What was with everyone giving me one word answers to issues that obviously deserved an explanation?

"Okay what?" I said with a huff as I threw up my hands.

"When can I meet 'em?" She asked with a chuckle.

I laughed out a sigh, I knew she'd get over the initial shock and be curious. Her curiosity was insatiable, always had been.

"You're the one who said tonight, which they heard by the way, so we're supposed to meet them by the abandoned building in the alley." I told her, hoping that Jade would be okay going underground. Donnie said he had plenty of lights so we wouldn't be in darkness, but what if that just made it worse? Raph said we'd be fine and somehow that was all I needed to hear.

That's was totally not normal, what is wrong with you?

I couldn't help how he made me feel, but I also couldn't help how nerve wrecking it was that I was already so attached to him.

Remember what happened the last time we got attatched?

Yeah I remembered alright, but those painful things had brought me to the place I was in now, so I couldn't find my way to regretting them. No matter how much they'd hurt at the time.

"Earth to, Kay." Chrys said while waving both hands in my face.

"Sorry." I sheepishly said while rubbing a hand down my face.

Chrys knew. No matter what I tried to hide. She knew. She took my hand and squeezed it, conveying all she didnt have the words to say with just her touch.

"We'll be okay." She quietly said, and just like Raph, that was all I needed to hear.

I nodded as I took a deep breath and just looked her in the eyes, dark brown just like mine, but where mine were filled with anxiety her's were calm and reassuring. She always knew exactly what I needed to hear even when she didn't say a word.

As time crawled by, we had dinner, watched TV, gave JoJo her bath all the while trying to ignore the clock.

When it was finally 7:30 we both slipped into our hiking boots, while I dressed JoJo in a sweater, raincoat and rubber boots. It was the sewer, I didn't exactly have a sewer appropriate outfit.

We made it to the alleyway and I called Donnie only to hear a catchy ringtone underneath the manhole cover. Chrys and I exchanged glances and then busted out laughing at such a strange situation.

Jade kept repeating "Frens." As the only explanation I knew to give her was we were going to see some of Mama's friends, she liked the sound of that word so she just kept saying it.

Suddenly the cover was lifted and moved to the side, I went first, grabbing Jade as Chrys passed her to me and then she came down herself. It was awkward to say the least only Donnie and Raph were there and neither were speaking. Chrys just looked at them, completely forgetting her manners while in her shock and JoJo was very interested in Donnie's shiny goggles, which she was reaching for.

"Sorry." I told the guys with a cringe.

Raph chuckled and Donnie shrugged.

"This is Chrystal, my sister," I said gesturing to my still catatonic sibling with a shake of my head. "and this is Jade."

She was stronger than she looked and as I introduced her, she squirmed out of my arms and hurdled herself into Donnie's, reaching for his goggles once she was caught. I blushed as I tried to retrieve her but Donnie just laughed as he readjusted her.

"She's fine." He said and then turned on some lights and beckoned us to follow him down the tunnel.

I checked to make sure Chrys was following us and then followed after my babbling toddler as she spilled the universe's secrets to Donnie in a language he couldn't understand all the while "hmm" ing and "really" ing along with her pauses. He was so good with her I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's up, Giggles?" Raph said as he sidled up next to me. I rose an eyebrow and smirked at his choice in nickname, shaking my head.

"Nothin' much, Chuckles. How about you?" I said watching him in my perferals as he paused his steps and a disgusted look overcame his face. He jogged to catch up and found me smirking.

"Very funny." He said in mock anger.

"Turnabout's fair play." I told him with a shrug. "Don't give me stupid nicknames and I'll do the same. Deal?"

He huffed out a laugh, "Deal."

The light in the tunnel brightened as we made it to what I assumed was their home.

Blue was lifting weights while Mikey cooked, it smelled good and even though I wasn't hungry I knew I'd have to have a taste.

Their place was huge with sectioned off areas for exercise, a kitchen, their rooms, it was prime real estate as far as space... if you could get past the smell.

"Nice." Chrys finally said.

" Ah, she does speak." Joked Raph, before he was slapped on the back of the head by a passing Donnie.

"Don't be rude." He chastised while readjusting JoJo again and extending a hand towards Chrystal. "I'm Donnie, the big ugly one is Raph, it's nice to meet you."

She shook it with a smile, apologizing for her lack of response earlier he brushed off her explanation and offered to take her on a tour. He handed back JoJo to me. She made a fuss until he gave her a shiny flashlight to play with and they walked towards the kitchen so she could meet Mikey.

"Cute kid." Raph said, catching Jade's attention. She stared at him, just stared, making him figit in place.

"What did I do?" He softly asked after awhile.

"That's just what she does with new people." I explained with a laugh.

"It's like she's looking into my soul." He remarked, bobbing and weaving back and forth but JoJo's eyes never left his. Finally she smiled and reached out her hands to be held.

I looked to Raph, eyebrows raised, wandering how he would approach this. He gulped and then nodded at me. I handed her over and he let her get comfortable in the crook of his arm as she continued playing with the flashlight.

I caught Raph's eye and smiled at him, and for once he sent me a real smile not a smirk, and I couldn't help but notice how much it changed his face.

"Doggy!" Jade suddenly yelled, pointing into a tunnel across from us, I spun and found the biggest rat in existence slowly approaching us. I backed into raph and grabbed him around the waist, unable to hide my initial reaction, he looped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed gently.

"This is my dad." He whispered into my ear. I was so embarrassed by my reaction, but a little warning might have been nice. I unfolded myself from his side to apologize and greet him.

"Doggy, doggy!" Jade was still yelling and I turned an even brighter shade of red. Another apology was on the tip of my tongue as he came to stand before us.

He stood there looking from Jade to me to Raph to me and then to Jade again, all without moving his head.

"Wood, woof." He said in a deadpan voice, making Raph and I freeze and Jade burst into giggles.

He took the giggling toddler from Raph, smiling at me as he passed, speaking to her as he made his way to the kitchen. Leaving Raph and I in shock.

"Did he just...?"

"Yeah." Raph replied. We exchanged a look but couldn't keep the incredulous smiles from spreading.

Talk about a weird day.


	7. Chapter 7

We all got close over the next few months. I finally finished my internship and had started on night shift, giving me all day to spend with Jade, and leaving Chrys on night sitter duty. We would visit the guys on the weekends and they would swing by during the week before they started patrol. It was easy, making them a part of our lives, and to become a part of theirs.

A rythm emerged, where I would find myself pulled away by Raph, while Chrys would be pulled away by Donnie. Mikey, Master Splinter and Leo (Yeah I finally know his name)would take turns entertaining Jade or she would just come with me or Chrys.

I knew better than to get involved, but I couldn't help it. I craved a family, craved the trust that came with having loved ones to turn to. Craved that one-on-one relationship that was filled with whispered jokes and midnight cuddles. Craved a father for Jade.

Jade was the first child the guys had ever interacted with, but other than Raph's initial hesitation, you would've never known. She loved them, would call their names, well, in her own way, and had preferences for who she wanted to be held by. Oddly enough, Donnie seemed to be her go-to when she had too many choices. And oh, did they love her back. My favorite part of walking into the lair every Friday night was seeing their faces light up when they talked to her, like she was the best thing they'd seen all day. I could relate.

Donnie and chrys were adorable, geeking out over anime and tech, him showing her his new builds while she introduced him to new music. They blushed when I mentioned this, Donnie ducking his head and Chrys sending me a glare. But I was an easy target too. Raph, jade and I had been caught cuddling on the sofa many times or we would be made fun of for texting while in the same room. They just fit, all of them. They were exactly what I needed. What we needed.

Which was why when Raph asked me on a date I hesitated to agree.

"I'll be a gentleman, I swear." He joked, holding up the boy scout sign, but I could see the sadness in his eyes, always waiting for rejection.

"Yeah, right." I joked back, bumping him with my hip as I walked deeper into the secluded tunnel we were in. I sighed, I wanted him. Him and Jade were my first thoughts in the morning and my last at night, but fear is a powerful thing.

"What if this doesn't work?" I suddenly asked, spinning around and catching him off gaurd.

"I could always plan somethin' else, we don't gotta go to a Knick's game." He stated, half in humor, half in confusion.

"No." I said with an exasperated chuckle and then gestured to the space between us. "This."

" I haven't really gotten that far." He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have." I said so quietly I was surprised he heard. I started to walk off again, I didn't want him to see my tears, maybe I was just being paranoid, again. But if things didn't end well with Raph...

He quickly caught up and spun me around, his hands holding firmly but gently onto my arms.

"Hey, why are ya' crying?" He asked, his face contorted with confusion.

I sniffled, trying to wipe my tears, but his hand was already there, soothing some of my fears with just a touch.

"I dont want to lose this family." I choked, a sob breaking free of my dam of emotions.

It didn't take him long to understand, but even though I wasn't looking him the face, I knew when he got it, because he kneeled in front of me, face nearly level with mine.

"You will not lose us." All confusion was gone, this was a statement.

I went to object, there were so many variables, but he saw the doubt in my eyes before it ever made it to my tongue.

"Look at me." He gently urged, and when he finally had my attention, he kissed me. It wasn't passionate or rough. It was gentle, reassuring, barley longer than a peck, but it was exactly what I needed.

When he pulled back he gave me his lopsided grin, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Ya' don't think I'm gunna let ya' go that easily, do ya'?"

He surprised a teary eyed laugh from me as he continued asking "Do ya? Do ya?" Until i was laughing and we were walking back down the tunnel hand in hand. A date set for next Saturday night.

If only I'd known that one week later a Knick's game would sound like Heaven, and reality would feel like Hell. If only I'd been my usual paranoid self. If only I hadn't gotten so attached.

**Thank you so much for your interest in the story and the sweet reviews from**

**Opal the beast**

**BrightLotusMoon**

**I appreciate the love it really makes my day, and makes me want to write.**

**Just to cover my butt, I do not own the ninja turtles (TMNT) nor any recognizable character, plot or location.**


	8. Chapter 8

The guys would be here soon, they always tried to get here before Jade went to bed so they could atleast wish her goodnight. Or "night-night", which, by the way, was so freakin' adorable to hear coming out of giant manly beings.

I was washing up the dishes from dinner, Chrys had run out for ice cream and Jade was playing quietly in my bedroom. Which I knew was a bad sign, toddler silence equaled trouble so when I called for her and she didnt make a sound I decided to check it out.

She probably got into my makeup again.

My heart stopped at the scene in my bedroom. A man, dressed in a black ninja outfit trying to coax a hiding Jade from under the bed, a duffel bag held in his hand. I nearly screamed and jumped for him, but I'm glad my initial response was to freeze. He hadn't seen me yet so grabbed the lamp off my bedside table, swung it high and it connected with the back of his head, I reached under the bed and yanked out the now screaming Jade and sprinted for the front door. Thinking the whole time that if I wasn't fast enough at least the guys would be here soon.

Suddenly the front door swung open and in walked Chrys, followed by April and then a man. One look at my face told them that something was wrong, one peak over my shoulder told them what the problem was. The man in black had come barreling out of the bedroom only to stop short at the unexpected company.

He roared in anger, pointed a finger at Jade and yelled "She's mine, remember that!" Then he flung himself back into my room and slammed the door.

The man who'd come in with April gave chase.

"Freeze, NYPD!" He yelled.Oh, he's a cop.I thought in passing.

I couldn't breath, I had a still screaming Jade clutched to my chest as I sat on the kitchen floor.When did I get in the kitchen?My back and chest were constricting around my heart. He was here... for her. My baby. I was hyperventilating now.

"Kay, Kay!"

That was Chrys, she sounded worried.

"Breath, Kay, come on!"

I can't, couldn't she see that. I was scaring her. I was scaring me too.

"I'm calling the guys."

That was April, I forgot she was here.

Breath, Kay, come on. For Jade.

That triggered a studdering breath, if I couldn't calm down, I couldn't take care of her. She needed to be comforted, I couldn't do that until I calmed down.

I took big gulping breaths, coughing as the air burned my throat.

"It's okay, baby." I cooed to Jade, shooshing, patting and rubbing her back. " It's okay, Mama's here."

Mama's here.

I couldn't remember sitting on the couch or when Jade fell asleep in my arms but I could remeber when Raph got there.

His arms were picking me up and setting me and Jade in his arms before I fully registered his presence. Then I was being cooed at and shooshed, while my back was rubbed and patted in intervals. And then I was crying, my adrenaline levels finally dropping off. I hugged Jade tighter to me as I silently cried, and Raph just let me. He hadn't even been fully informed on the situation yet, he'd listened up to the word "break-in" and then he was with us. I didn't know how to express my thanks for him just being there, a silent watchmen, so I just burrowed deeper into his chest.

I didn't remember falling asleep but when I woke up I was in the guest room at the lair, a space Donnie had specifically made for the 3 of us in his lab.

I could hear voices coming from the general area of the kitchen so after checking on Jade, and convincing myself that she was fine, I headed out to face the music.

I expected anger and rejection. I expected a scathing lecture and disappointed stares. What I got was a bone crushing hug from Mikey. He just held me, he didnt pat my back or try to make conversation. He just held me and as I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I hugged him back. He didn't let go until I did and then he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Its gunna be ok." No "babe", no smile, just his confident reassurance.

I just nodded at him, glad he accepted my silence as I walked to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Ready for their questions.

Nobody said anything for awhile, Raph kept his distance, leaning against the counter.He's not trying to hurt you, he's just trying to protect himself.I could understand that, he had no idea what the whole story was, but that didnt make it hurt any less.

"Did you tell them?" I quietly asked Chrys, who was sitting across from me.

"It's not my story to tell." She said with a shake of her head, like she'd been giving that answer out all night.

"I knew this would happen." I quietly sighed to myself, running a hand through my short hair.

"Kay..." Chrys started, but I shook my head at her.

"I knew if we settled down..." I started, but couldn't finish it. "Why didnt we just keep moving?" I slammed my hands on the table as my voice rose. I was so angry at myself, angry that I'd had the audacity to be happy, to get comfortable. This would teach me.

"What do you mean?" Said Raph, who'd been watching this all with a thoughtful expression. "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard of you before." I sighed, they had to know.

"What?" That was Leo and the anger I'd been waiting for.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Donnie asked, confusion written across his scrunched brow.

"Zach." I simply breathed.

Chrys stood from her seat suddenly, running both hands through her hair, looking at me like she needed my face to confirm my words. She huffed out a breath and then sat back down her head in her hands.

"How?" She asked.

"Who?" Mikey asked at the same time. It would have been humorous if not for the subject matter. But this was no laughing matter. He was no laughing matter.

"My ex husband."

**Thank you for your follows and thank you,**

**Opal the beast**

**Rony Kunou**

**for your lovely reviews, they make my muse very happy. lol**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Trigger Warning for abuse. If this is a problem for you please tread carefully.

"Your what?" Raph quietly asked, but I knew, same as everyone else in the room, it was the calm before the storm.

"Raph, please?" I couldn't finish that, what was I supposed to say. Please listen before you judge? Please let me explain before you kick me out? Please help me get Jade out of the state and into hiding? "Please."

He sighed as his tense shoulders loosened and he looked up to the ceiling. He walked towards me and his brothers subtly moved towards us, just in case his temper got away from him.

He wouldn't hurt me.

And I knew that to be true, even if I wasn't sure about anything else, I knewthat.

He kneeled beside me,much to the silent shock of his family, took both my hands in one of his as the other gently held my face.

"Why didn't ya' tell me?" He softly questioned, and I wanted to cry. His understanding and disappointment hurting so much more than his anger ever could.

"I wanted to forget." I told him honestly. " I just wanted to move on, and forget."

I had tried so hard to do just that, and I'd nearly convinced myself that I had. But the past has a way of sneaking up on you, of making itself known when everything is going your way. This was my rude awakening, a reminder of what I couldn't escape.

"I think I need to start from the beginning..."

Raph took the seat next to me and held my hand and I got subtle nods of agreement from the rest of the room while Chrys gave me a nod of encouragement from her place on Donnie's lap.

"I was 22 when I got married, my parents loved him and I did too, at least I thought I did. " I huffed at my naivete before I continued. "We had a great 6 months together, he would tell me stories about giant turtles in New York city who fought like ninjas." I couldn't look up, so I just kept staring at Raph's hand while I played with it. "He was obsessed with the "urban legend" of them and their enemies. His favorite character was always the bad guy... that should have been a red flag. He didnt want me to get a job, so that he could see me whenever he wanted, so he started asking me to pick up the chores around the house after I quit my job. It wasn't a big deal until... the job wasn't done how he liked it."

I really didn't want to talk about this, I was stronger because I'd survived. But they needed the truth, they needed the whole, ugly truth.

"He started off with just a back hand to the face a few times a month, nothing serious. He'd always apologize afterwards and I'd convince myself he was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't do it again. Then he started locking me in the basement when he left the house, wouldn't let me eat unless he was eating beside me. He would "make love" to me to apologize."

My eyes welled up, ugh, I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't want to remember. But then Raph squeezed my hand in comfort and I calmed enough to continue.

"After our 1st anniversary Chrys stopped by with a gift, she knew immediately that I wasn't ok. She left when Zach asked but I got a beating for her showing up in the first place. She came back the next day, hours after he'd left for work. She broke in and got me out of the basement. While she helped me pack my stuff she told me our parents hadn't believed her. I hadn't kept in contact with them, so they didn't want to hear from me now."

That had hurt me just as sharply as Zach's abuse, abandonment in my time of need. But I still had Chrys, I reached across the table and squeezed her hand. I wasn't the only one who lost things by running off.

"We ran, I'm not into cities so I figured a big city is the last place he'd look for me. By the time we got here I knew I was pregnant."

They knew the rest. But I could see their confusion.

"Hiw did he know about us?" Donnie asked.

"He had a buddy who lived here, would tell him stories about the turtles... and the shredder."

"He liked the shredder." Leo said, not really needing to ask.

"He had a tattoo of the foot clan symbol, "like" isn't a strong enough word." I told him. "Somehow I completely forgot about all of that until he showed up tonight."

"And you're positive it's him?" Raph gently asked, still not releasing my hand.

"When he..." The tears fell this time, I didnt want to share this with them, I'd planned to tell Raph when we were alone, I hadn't even told Chrys this. This was worst of it all, I would gladly take his abuse again if he hadn't threatened my baby. My Jade. "After he would... "make love" he would say, "My gift, for Shredder."... I never understood what he was saying. Then one night he got really drunk and told me that he wanted to be a part of creating the next generation of ninjas for the Shredder... That's why he wants her. For Shredder."


End file.
